Memoirs of a Third Seat
by Shay Candy
Summary: * AU. Sorta, kinda * Her life was not remarkable by any standard. So when she received the chance of a lifetime, she couldn't refuse. But little did she know that when she completed her training and became a Soul Reaper, things would get worse before they got better. Byakuya/OC
1. Prologue: 170 Years Before

**Okay so I haven't written anything in months. But I'm quite confident in this story. I already started writing chapter two and I'm way interested in the story line I created. So lets hope that I get through this whole thing which will be about twenty to thirty chapters. Enjoy!**

* * *

_Memoirs of a Third Seat_**  
**

_By: Shay Candy_

_Prologue_

* * *

**170 Years Before**

* * *

Her head was spinning, her body writhing in pain as she tried to pick herself up off the ground only to be pushed down by the hollow that had snuck up on her with the heel of its foot. She cried out in pain, her yellow eyes widening as her short purple hair flew in the wind the blow created.

The hollow removed its foot, a satisfied sound reverberating from its throat as the woman whimpered and attempted to curl into a ball which was nearly impossible from the chunk the demon took out of her side when he blindsided her.

"You're going to make a most excellent meal, Soul Reaper." The hollow hummed as it watched the female try and curl up again only to cry out from the pain that radiated through her body. "Now, how shall I eat you? Shall I take your head first? Or should I go for a leg? Or how about I go straight through-"

"Hadō number thirty three: Sōkatsui," a female voice yelled from in front of them, striking the hollow square in its mask before it dissipated.

The purple haired woman glanced up briefly, only catching a glimpse of blood red hair before she blacked out completely.

…

She didn't feel any more pain. Actually, she didn't feel anything at all when she came to. Careful however, she propped herself up on her elbows and looked around the small hut she was in before she heard someone enter.

"Oh, you're awake," a girl's voice said making the purple haired woman glance back to the entry way.

There stood a girl who looked to be no more than five feet tall dressed in black leather pants, a red long sleeved jacket that was unzipped, a black sleeveless around the neck tank top, and a strapless white tub top underneath. On her hands were fingerless red and black gloves. Her blood red hair was pulled up into a high bun resting in the middle of her head, the remaining bit of hair hanging over her left shoulder held in a ponytail at the nap of her neck by a black ribbon. Around her head was a black headband that held her bangs back out of her face.

"Where am I? Who are you?" the purple haired woman said as the other woman walked forward and sat down the basket she was holding before taking a seat herself.

"My name is Akane Murasaki," she said as she picked through the herbs that she had gathered in the basket. "I live here alone, had three brothers and two sisters once but two of the three of my brothers died as well as my sisters. The last, I have no idea where he is. He went missing over fifty years ago."

"How do you know Kidō?" the purple haired woman asked as she watched the girl begin making herbal tea from some of the herbs she had picked out of the basket as she set the water to boil.

"I live in the forest, _alone._ I need some way to protect myself from the dangers that lurk in these woods," Akane said looking up from what she was doing. Her green eyes held a level of kindness that the purple haired woman picked up on instantly, "I taught myself up to number thirty three. I've seen many Soul Reapers do it many times while vanquishing hollow out in these woods. I even picked up on how you all use Flash Steps from watching and practicing." She placed a cup of tea next to the purple haired woman before carefully helping her sit up all the way. "So, Soul Reaper, who are you? What's your name? I could tell from the haori you were wearing you're Captain of Division Two in the Gotei Thirteen." She picked up the cup and placed it in the other woman's hands.

"Yoruichi Shihōin," the purple haired woman said before taking a sip of the tea she had been offered.

"Yoruichi Shihōin, the Goddess of Flash? Wow, so how did that Hollow end up getting you the way that it did," she asked gesturing to Yourichi's wrapped torso. "And what were you doing out here?"

"I was blindsided," Yoruichi explained after swallowing a sip of her tea. "The thing took a chunk out of me from the side. I didn't even feel it coming. I had just been taking a leisurely stroll when I was attacked by it. Thank you for saving my life."

"Uh, you're welcome. I couldn't just let it kill you," Akane said awkwardly as she brought her cup to her lips and took a sip of her tea. She placed the cup down before wiping her hands on the leather of her pants, "How do you feel, Lady Yoruichi?"

"A lot better," Yoruichi answered with a smil. "I'm not feeling too much pain like I did before. May I ask though, how much time has passed since the attack?"

"About two and a half weeks," Akane answered as she got up to fetch her medical kit she kept in handy. "You woke up once a few days ago but passed out again almost instantly. Thanks to something I learned from my eldest brother a long time ago, I was able to restore the chunk of flesh that was taken out of your side."

"You have my greatest thanks, Akane," Yoruichi said bowing a bit only to wince at a slight jolt of pain.

"But you're not fully healed," Akane said as she returned with the medical kit. "You're starting to bleed again, let me change your bandage then you lay down to rest some more."

"Yes of course," Yoruichi said as she placed the cup down and held her arms out to the sides so that Akane could remove the bandages.

She watched her as she took the ruined gaze off of her before cleaning her wounds with some kind of liquid in her box that made Yoruichi cringe with pain. Akane noticed and muttered a quick _sorry _before continuing to clean the wounds. Once she finished, she added a bit of ointment to help heal the wound before she re-wrapped Yoruichi's torso and chest with a clean gaze.

When Akane pulled away, Yoruichi glanced at her before a smile graced her lips, "Akane."

"Hmmm," Akane said looking up when she finished putting away her materials.

"How would you like it if I trained you in Kidō and Hohō?" Yoruichi asked as she laid down on the bed that Akane had made for her, "As well as something that is very unique and hard to master; Shunkō?"

Akane's eyes widened, a gasp escaping her lips before she bowed her head, "It would be a great opportunity, Lady Yoruichi to learn from you, the Goddess of Flash."

"Good, once I'm completely healed we'll leave and I'll begin your training," Yoruichi said before closing her eyes and falling back into a peaceful slumber.

Akane bowed again, "Thank you, Lady Yoruichi. I am grateful."


	2. Chapter One: Welcome To Squad Six

_Oh, just to let y'all know, this does not follow cannon. It's set after Ichigo gets his powers back, yes, but I despise the new arc. (It's my own personal opinion before anyone decides to try to jump down my throat.) Anyways, I just wanted to put that out there._

* * *

Disclaimer (cause I forgot to do it last time):_ Bleach does not belong to me. Akane however does and so does any other non-recognizable character that appears in this story. The rights to the original characters such as Yoruichi, Renji, and (of course) Byakuya belong to the creator, Tite Kubo and any other party involved._

* * *

_Memoirs of a Third Seat_

_By: Shay Candy_

_Chapter One - Welcome to Squad Six_

* * *

She bit her lip as she placed the academy uniform on her bed in the dorm before turning and gazing at herself in the full body mirror that hung on the wall next to her. As requested, her uniform had been altered due to some of her abilities.

Her kosode was a sleeveless and backless one that hugged tightly to her frame. Underneath she wore a white body hugging backless tub top that displayed the large tiger tattoo that disappeared into her hakama. Around her waist was a blood red silk obi that matched the colour of her hair holding up her bottoms. Her hakama were tucked into the black flat boots with red accents she wore, giving them a balloon affect around the ankles. Her Zanpakutō was strapped across her back by a blood red thick silk ribbon, a button with the Shihōin Clan insignia holding it together. On her hands were her black and red fingerless gloves that she had owned long before entering the academy after she finished her training with Yoruichi several years earlier. Her hair was up in its usual bun with a fourth of the hair hanging over her left shoulder tied by a black ribbon with a black headband pushing her bangs back out of her face.

"I guess it's time," she whispered before turning to leave the room.

She quickly began walking from the dorms of the academy to where the graduation and Squad naming ceremony would be held. She vaguely heard the sound of footsteps behind her, causing her to look back at the young man that ran to keep up with her, "Akane."

Akane stopped, her hands balling into fists at her sides as she rolled her deep green eyes, "Hayate Maruyama, what _honour_ do I owe you stopping me in the middle of going to the graduation ceremony?"

"I was just going to ask if you wanted to walk together," Hayate, a tall well built blonde male said as he scratched the back of his neck; a light blush gracing the bridge of his nose and his cheeks. "Your uniform looks nice. I'm surprised that Head Captain Yamamoto complied with allowing you to alter your uniform so much."

"He is well informed of my abilities," Akane said as she turned to leave again. "If you wish to accompany me, I suggest you keep pace. I'm running behind now because of you."

She then began to flash step, leaving the blonde behind with a dumbfounded look on his face before he finally decided to try and catch up.

He did moments later when they both walked out the door and went to take their places with the other graduates that just so happened to be right beside each other.

"That wasn't nice, Akane," Hayate muttered.

"When have you ever known me to be nice, Maruyama?" Akane countered quietly as she listened to the Head Captain speak before names and squad numbers were being called.

…

It seemed as if hours had passed before Hayate's name was called and Akane finally heard her name directly after, "Akane Murasaki, Division Six."

Akane bowed her head, accepting the division she was placed in before sitting up again.

"Well isn't this exciting," Hayate mumbled, "You get Squad Six, the law abiding citizens of the Seireitei and I get stuck in Squad Eleven with the bloodthirsty bastards of the entire Soul Society."

"If I remember correctly," Akane whispered, "You are strong enough to take care of yourself. But, if I'm wrong and you manage to get yourself killed on your first day, I'll have one less headache to deal with."

"You cut me deeply, Akane my love," Hayate said making the red headed woman growl in annoyance.

"I hope this ends soon or_ I'll_ be the one to put an end to your life _before_ you even make it to your barracks," Akane hissed under her breath as she listened to the remaining names being called.

…

Another hour passed before the final name was called and everyone dispersed to meet with their new Lieutenant and Captain. Akane hurriedly made her way to the banner that read "Squad Six", happy to be away from Hayate and his annoying decorations of love. He had been declaring his love for her for three of the six years she attended the academy with him. Somehow he got it in his head that she cared about him because she had saved his life during one of the hollow extermination exercises. He had lost his footing and was a hair's width away from having his head loped off of his shoulders before she stepped in and saved him. She had merely been doing her job as a Soul Reaper trainee by not letting a comrade get killed; not saving him because she cared. She honestly could care less what happened to the blonde. He was annoying beyond all reason.

_I should have let it lop his head off his shoulders_, she thought as she came to stand under the banner. _But that would have been frowned upon.__  
_  
She sighed before she felt a hand touch her shoulder.

She turned abruptly, a hand balled in a fist ready to attack should she have to until she realized that it had been her Lieutenant that touched her. He stood with his hands in the air, his eyes widened due to her stance that she quickly dropped. "My apologies, Lieutenant. You startled me."

"It's fine," he said shrugging it off. "I just came to greet a fellow red head." He held his hand out to her which she took, "Lieutenant Renji Abarai. But you can just call me Renji."

"Akane Murasaki," Akane answered shaking his hand.

She then released it to study Renji just as he studied her. The two were quiet for a moment before Renji tilted his head and Akane irked a brow before asking, "Is something wrong, Lieutenant Abarai?"

"That crest, isn't that the Shihōin crest?" Renji asked pointing to the button that held her Zanpakutō to her back.

Akane looked down before nodding, "Yes it is. My master gave it to me several years ago when I finally learned my Zanpakutō's name."

"And who might your master be," a new voice asked making both Renji and Akane turn to look back at the Captain that was heading towards them.

"Captain Kuchiki," Akane greeted with a bow before she looked up again, "My Master would be Yoruichi Shihōin."

"Is that so," Captain Kuchiki mumbled more so to himself as he studied her, noting that her uniform was made for those who could perform Shunkō, "State your name."

"Akane Murasaki, sir," she said giving another bow.

"Akane Murasaki," he said letting her name roll off his tongue. "You will be the first to be evaluated when we reach the training grounds. Someone trained by Yoruichi Shihōin would be best placed in a seated officer's position, no?"

"I do not disagree," Akane said.

"Good," Captain Kuchiki said before walking away, leaving his lieutenant and squad member to go and greet the others.

Akane looked up at Renji who had to at least be a head taller than her and irked a brow, "Does the captain have something against Master Yoruichi?"

"You can say that," Renji said. "Yoruichi is an old childhood rival of Captain Kuchiki and his mentor which he refuses to acknowledge because she got on his nerves with her playful antics."

"Like how," Akane asked as they began making their way towards the division six barracks where the training grounds were.

"She would steal his hair ribbons and call him 'Little Byakuya' which irked him to no end," Renji explained. "He grew a sort of resentment towards Yoruichi for that."

"Ah so she stole his as well," Akane mumbled to herself. "She used to steal my hair ribbons during my Hohō training. It was a bit annoying but it was her way of helping me increase my speed and stamina. It helped in the long run."

"Well we'll be the judges of how well you do today, ne?" Renji said giving her a lopsided smile.

"I suppose so," Akane said before they came to a stop.

It was then that Renji left her side to stand by their Captain. Akane watched as he mumbled something before she heard her name being called. She stepped on to the training grounds where she saw one other officer standing behind them.

"Akane Murasaki," Byakuya started as he stared her in the eye. "I spoke to you earlier and suggested that a seated position would be best for you, correct?"

"That is correct," Akane answered with a nod of the head.

"Then first you are to perform Kidō then you will display your shikai," Byakuya explained. "After that you will fight fourth seat Udea. If you can beat him, you will become the new third seat of the sixth division. Do you accept?"

"Yes Captain Kuchiki," Akane said with a nod.

"Then you may begin," Byakuya said before he and Renji stepped away to stand by fourth seat Ueda.

Akane took a breath before she lifted her hand; her index finger pointed outward, "Hadō number four, Byakurai."

The white lightening shot from her finger straight to the target that had been set up in front of her; completely demolishing it upon contact. She heard Renji whistle behind her before Byakuya called out, "Your shikai."

Akane nodded her head before reaching back, pulling her Zanpakutō from its sheath. She watched as a new target was placed by another squad member before pointing her blade forward, "Rip him to shreds, Hitora."

Fire shot from her katana before turning into a tiger made of fire, shooting straight towards the target before engulfing it in flames that turned it into ash in a matter of seconds. Akane reached back and re-sheathed her Zanpakutō again.

"Impressive," Byakuya said when she turned to face him once more, "Now will be your final test; one on one combat with fourth seat Ueda." He gestured to the blonde man that stood on the other side of Renji.

"Yes sir," Akane said before turning to face Ueda who had stepped on to the training field.

"I'll go easy on you," Ueda said as he unsheathed his Zanpakutō, "Wouldn't want to ruin that pretty face of yours now would we?"

"Save the flattery," Akane said flatly as she watched him, looking for any weak spots.

"Well in that case..." Ueda said before pushing off and coming at her with full force, "I'll just have to cut you up so nicely so you understand that you are no match."

Akane merely watched him, waiting for him to get close enough before she reached and unsheathed her katana, effectively stopping his attack. She smirked, her green eyes glinting as she stared into his blue ones, "Rip him to shreds, Hitora."

Ueda only vaguely processed what she said before his skin became hot and he pushed back, managing to evade the deadly flames of her shikai. He landed on the floor of the training grounds again before glaring at her, "Why you..."

"Don't hold back," Akane said simply.

"If that's what you want, Princess," Ueda snarled before lunging at her again, his Zanpakutō aimed for her head.

Byakuya watched in interest as Akane held her own against the fourth seat; _Yoruichi has taught her well I see.__  
_  
Suddenly a katana flew through the air burying itself in the ground when it landed and Byakuya glanced over to see Akane standing with her blade pointed at Ueda's throat.

"Never underestimate your opponent whether it is a man or woman," she said before pulling away and re-sheathing the blade. She turned to Byakuya and Renji next and bowed her head, "Captain, Lieutenant."

"You have done well," Byakuya said calmly, "Congratulations, third seat Murasaki."

Akane bowed again, the lower part of her blood red hair falling off her shoulder and nearly touching the ground, "Thank you Captain."

She sat up again before walking off the training field so that the next new recruit could be evaluated.

…

Akane sat upon the roof of the housing within the barracks, watching the night sky when she felt her Master's familiar reiatsu. She looked up and smiled as the purple haired woman came to a stop by her side, "Master Yoruichi."

"Akane, congratulations on your position," Yoruichi said standing in the open space beside the young woman. "I was informed by Rukia Kuchiki."

"The Captain's younger sister," Akane asked, "How would she know?"

"Your lieutenant can't keep his mouth shut," Yoruichi said dryly. "Lieutenant Kuchiki caught me on my way out from visiting with Soi Fon. She informed me that Lieutenant Abarai told her that my pupil made third seat of her brother's squad on the first day."

"Ah," Akane hummed, lifting her head slightly in understanding.

"I just wanted to stop by and congratulate you," Yoruichi said, "I really need to get going now though. Urahara is most likely awaiting my arrival."

"Of course I understand," Akane said quietly, "Tell Urahara I said hello."

"Will do," Yourichi said as she stepped towards the edge of the roof, "Good luck on the job. Byakuya can be difficult to deal with at times. And don't take his cold expression to heart, that's just his permanent face."

Akane laughed as she watched her master disappear before looking back out at the moon. She sat there a few minutes longer before getting up and jumped down from the roof, landing on her two feet unintentionally scaring the Lieutenant that had been walking towards the housing, making him shout.

"Whoa," she heard Renji yell.

She turned, looking back at her fellow red head before a small smile crossed her lips, "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you Lieutenant Abarai."

"It's fine, and just call me Renji," Renji said waving it off. "I'm not used to manners and honourifics or whatever; I grew up in Rukongai and let's just say that manners aren't exactly my strong suit."

"Which district," Akane asked irking a brow.

"Seventy-eighth," Renji answered, "Hanging Dog."

"Ah," Akane said nodding a bit. "I lived in the 80th, Zaraki, in the forest fairly far away; well far enough away from people that is. It was me, my three brothers, and my two sisters."

"Are they still there now?" Renji asked leaning against the wall, his arms coming to rest over his chest.

Akane shook her head, "My two oldest brothers Ichiro and Daiyuki - a pair of twins - died suddenly when they decided to become Soul Reapers. They took the exams then right before it was time for them to start, they were found dead by the river not far away from our home."

"What about your other brother and your sisters?" Renji said irking a brow.

"My sisters Mai and Yuu died right after they announced that they were going to take the entry exams to get into the Shinō Academy," Akane said stuffing her hands in the pockets of her hakama. "Kenji, my twin brother disappeared just a couple days before Mai and Yuu died."

"You've had a hard life huh," Renji asked to which she nodded. "So how did you come to meet Yoruichi Shihōin? You said she was your master right?"

"That's right," Akane said reaching up to play with the end of her long red ponytail that rested just above her hip. "Master Yoruichi was out taking a leisurely stroll in the woods where I lived after vanquishing a group of Hollow. She was blindsided by one that managed to escaits without her knowing; didn't even feel him coming. He took a chunk of flesh out of her side. I had just so happened to be around that way when it happened. I was coming home from fishing and gathering rice from the small secret rice field I had growing close by. I heard her cry out and flash-stepped to the scene just in time to use Sōkatsui to save her."

"You knew Kidō and Flash-step before even entering the academy?" Renji said a bit astonished by her revelation.

"I'll tell you like I told Master Yoruichi after she came to and asked me the same thing; I lived in the forest _alone _for over fifty years," Akane said. "I had to find some way to protect myself. Many Soul Reapers used to come out that way to exterminate Hollow and I would watch, teaching myself. It took a while and I wasn't anywhere close to perfect. But after I saved Master Yoruichi and cared for her, she took me in as her pupil and trained me. For that I'm eternally grateful."

"You are pretty amazing at Kidō," Renji said more so to himself than her, "I'm not all that great but I know a bit."

"I could help you learn and control it better," Akane said looking up at the tall red haired Lieutenant. "That is if you want. And maybe you can help me with swordplay. Master Yoruichi wasn't the best at it since she relied more on her Shunkō than anything else when she trained me and I hear you're pretty good when it comes to sword to sword combat."

Renji grinned, "I think I just might take you up on that offer." He thought it over for a moment before he smirked, "Deal; you teach me how to better control Kidō and I'll help you in swordplay."

Akane smiled, holding her hand out to him, "Deal."

He shook her hand before letting go and turning to head inside the living quarters, "You'd better get some sleep. Captain likes us to be up and working by seven. It's already 10:30."

"Right," Akane said before following him inside before breaking off and heading to her own room.

Closing and locking the door behind her, she undressed, replacing her uniform with a sleeping yukata before crawling beneath the sheets that covered her futon and fell into an uneasy slumber.

* * *

_I got this done quickly because I had started it the night I posted the story and school hasn't gone to hell yet. Please don't expect every chapter to come this quick. Anyways, hope you all enjoyed! Feedback is love._


	3. Chapter Two: A Bit of Her Past

_Memoirs of a Third Seat_

_By: Shay Candy_

_Chapter Two - A Bit of Her Past_

* * *

"_Mai, Yuu, Kenji, Akane," one of the two men called as they walked into the hut in the middle of the forest, both ringing water from their black hair. "We're home!"_

_Akane, a red haired young woman who looked to be no more than sixteen years old poked her head out of one of the rooms, "Ichiro, Daiyuki, you're back!"_

"_Okay, there's one of you," Ichiro – the eldest – said with a smile, "Where are Yuu, Mai, and Kenji?"_

"_Mai and Yuu went to the rice field to gather rice for dinner a little while ago," Akane said placing her gloved hands on her hips. "I have no idea where Kenji went. He left early this morning right after you guys did. Where did you guys go anyways?"_

_Daiyuki tossed his black ponytail over his shoulder, "Can't tell you that yet Akane. Not till the other three get back home. So, what have you been up to all day?"_

"_Well I went fishing and caught enough fish for us to have our own as well as seconds for tonight's dinner when Yuu and Mai get back with the rice," Akane said gesturing to the basket of chilled, freshly cleaned fish that sat in the corner. "Then I did the laundry. All of your clothes are clean now. You can thank me later. And lastly I cleaned up around the place, can't you tell?"_

_Ichiro chuckled, ruffling her long, loose blood red hair that hung down to her waist, "Thanks Akane; I appreciate you washing my clothes for me."_

_Akane laughed, swatting his hand away before smoothing her hair back down, "Will you guys help me get the fire ready? Yuu and Mai are almost here. I see them."_

_It was then that the two elder girls, Mai and Yuu walked into the hut soaked to the bone due to the heavy rain that was pouring outside._

"_Ichiro, Daiyuki, you're home," Mai, a young woman who looked to be about twenty one said with a smile as she squeezed water from her black hair. "Where did you guys disappear to this morning? And did Kenji go with you?" She huffed as she squeezed her hair tighter, "Gods I hate when we get caught in the rain while gathering rice. It's always a hassle getting the water out of my hair."_

"_They won't tell you where they went yet, Mai," Akane said sitting down with the fish after taking the rice from Yuu who began the process of drying herself as well. "They want to wait for everyone to get here before they make their announcement. I already tried to milk them for information."_

"_You guys are no fun," Yuu, the other sister that looked to be no more than nineteen said folding her arms over her chest, "I hope Kenji gets back soon. I want to know what you guys did today."_

"_You're not the only one, Yuu," Akane said as she placed the rice in a pot filled with water she had gathered earlier. "Now will one of you make a damn fire so I can get dinner started?"_

"_I got it," Daiyuki said walking over to the fire pit to get it started._

_As Akane made dinner for them, twenty minutes later their other brother finally walked in. Akane turned and smiled at her twin, "Kenji! Bout time you made it back. Daiyuki and Ichiro have some important news to tell us."_

"_Oh," Kenji asked ringing water from his raven hair, "What would that be?"_

"_Well," Daiyuki said sitting down on the floor beside his twin brother, "Ichiro and I went to enroll in the Shinō Academy. We took our entrance exams and passed with flying colours. We start our classes in a week's time. Aren't you guys proud of us?"_

"_That's great," Mai said happily as she sat down by Yuu. "I know you guys are going to make great Soul Reapers some day."_

"_Yeah, this is most wonderful news," Yuu chimed._

"_I can't believe you guys are actually going to become Soul Reapers! That's so cool," Akane chimed looking back at her brothers as she prepared the fish. "Don't you think so Kenji? Isn't it going to be the greatest having Soul Reapers for siblings?"_

"_Are you all out of your minds," Kenji yelled; a deep frown creasing his features. "Did you forget that Soul Reapers are the reason for our parent's deaths? Did you forget that they are the reason for us being orphaned with no one to watch over us?"_

"_Kenji," Akane whispered looking at her twin brother._

_She knew what actually happened and so did Mai, Yuu, Daiyuki, and Ichiro but none of them wanted to tell him the truth. They knew how hard he would take it and would possibly go do something stupid because it hadn't been Soul Reapers that killed their parents; it was a group of Hollow. The Soul Reapers tried to save them, but they were too late. Their parents were dead before they even made it to the place they where they were attacked. They didn't want the Soul Reapers to take the blame but they also didn't want their brother to get hurt, so they let him believe what he had convinced himself had happened._

_The night ended with a huge fight between the three brothers and the siblings eating dinner in an uncomfortable silence. And two days later, Akane found her eldest brothers dead by the river that flowed not far from their home._

…

Akane jolted awake, her breathing laboured. Her hand went to rest over her chest before she looked out of the window at the slowly rising sun that was coming into view over the horizon. She tried hard to calm herself.

_I haven't had that dream of my brothers' deaths in over thirty years_, Akane thought as she looked over at the clock that rested beside her. _Six fifteen already. Forty five minutes until I have to report. I may as well get up and start getting ready._

She pushed the blanket back and stood from the futon. She headed over to the changing screen and untied the sash of her yukata. Letting the white fabric fall from her frame, she picked up her Shihakushō and pulled it on. After wrapping the obi around her waist, she walked from behind the screen and made her way to the vanity that had been placed there for her. She sat down, picking up her brush and running it through her loose hair. She parted a forth of her hair then pulled the top part up into her usual bun before tying a black ribbon around the remaining hair. She then put on her headband, pushing her bangs back before looking into the mirror.

_Ichiro, Daiyuki, Mai, Yuu, I wish you all could see me, _Akane thought with a smile. _I'm sure you would have been very proud that your little sister is doing something you all wished you could do before you died. Kenji, wherever you are, I hope you're okay._

She pushed herself up from her seat before making her way out of her room, locking the door behind her. As she walked through the housing, she spotted her lieutenant just walking out of his room, "Lieutenant Abarai, good morning."

"Akane, morning to you too," Renji said grinning at her as they fell into step with one another. "And again, just call me Renji. You calling me Lieutenant Abarai is really weird."

Akane chuckled, "I'll try to remember that."

…

The day so far had been grueling. Captain Kuchiki had given her an ample amount of paperwork that made her fingers cramp from holding the brush for too long when she was only half way through the stack. And that was two hours earlier.

"There, that's the last one," Akane whispered placing the brush down as she pushed the paperwork away. "Damn that took forever."

She sighed, leaning back in her seat, her hands coming to rest behind her head as she stared up at the ceiling, _I have nothing else to do. Maybe a walk will do me some good. I can get out of this stuffy ass office._

She pushed herself up from her seat and walked out of the office. She took a breath of the fresh air that hit her when she stepped foot outside and smiled as the sun shined on her face, "What a beautiful day it is today."

She then slid the door closed before she turned and made her way away from the office, walking aimlessly through the sixth division.

…

"Has my brother tried to kill your new Third Seat yet," Rukia asked as she walked by Renji's side through the Sixth Division barracks.

"Well he did give her an ample sized stack of paperwork to go through this morning…" Renji said scratching his head. "I wonder if she even got through it yet. She's been working on it since about seven thirty this morning and it's already twelve."

"Well what does she look like," Rukia asked when she spotted a red haired woman walking through the barracks aimlessly, just as they were.

"She's pretty short, probably about five feet even; just a bit taller than you," Renji said scratching the back of his head as he thought of a way to describe Akane. "She's got long blood red hair she usually wears up in a bun and a ponytail at the nap of her neck with a black head band pushing back her bangs. And her uniform is altered like Captain Soi Fon's for when she performs Shunkō. She also wears her Zanpakutō strapped across her back and has a big tattoo of a tiger."

"Well then I think that's her right there," Rukia said pointing to the red head that was walking.

"Oh wow that is her," Renji said before yelling, "Hey Akane!"

The red head in question turned her head and waved when she saw Renji and the Thirteenth Division lieutenant walking towards her.

"Lieu-err I mean Renji," Akane corrected herself when they stood in front of her, "Good afternoon."

"Akane, this is Rukia Kuchiki, Captain Kuchiki's little sister and Lieutenant of the Thirteenth Division," Renji said pointing to Rukia. "Rukia, this is our Third Seat, Akane Murasaki."

"A pleasure to meet you, Lieutenant Kuchiki," Akane said with a bow.

"Likewise, Akane," Rukia said giving a smile, "And just call me Rukia I prefer not to be so formal all the time."

"I'll remember that," Akane said.

They all began walking once more in a comfortable silence.

"Hey Akane may I ask you something," Rukia said as she studied the taller woman as they walked side by side.

"Yes, of course," Akane said looking over.

"What is the symbolism behind your tattoo?" Rukia said gesturing to the large tiger tattoo that covered her entire back.

"The tiger represents my Zanpakutō, Hitora." Akane explained as she removed her katana from her back so that they could fully see the tattoo. "My shikai is an intense ball of fire that transforms into a raging tiger, turning the enemy into a pile of ash in a matter of seconds."

"Wow," Rukia said. "That's very interesting. Did you always like fire as a kid? I heard that sometimes a Soul Reaper's Zanpakutō's power derives from something the wielder is fond of."

Akane nodded, "My brothers and sisters called me a pyromaniac when they were alive a long time ago because I would always try to play with fire. I was their Pyro Princess when I was much younger. I even went as far as burning down one of our homes when my parents were still around."

"I see," Rukia said with a nod. "That's very interesting. I'd like to see it someday, if you don't mind."

"I'd be happy to show you now," Akane said, "But I'm sure Captain Kuchiki wouldn't particularly be very pleased about his garden getting incinerated and that's one lecture I'm hoping to avoid for all eternity."

"I believe that's a lecture all of us want to avoid," Renji said, cringing a bit when he remembered the time everyone's Zanpakutō had rebelled and how badly the sixth division barracks were destroyed.

Captain Kuchiki wasn't all too pleased about his beloved gardens being demolished even though he was just as much to blame for everything getting destroyed as Renji and everyone else. Hell, he was the one who blew up half the barracks!

There was a moment of silence between them as they continued on before Renji stopped.

"So, we should like, find something to do," Renji said scratching his head. "Any ideas?"

The two women stopped as well, glancing back at the red haired lieutenant.

"None whatsoever," Akane said pulling at the end of her ponytail.

"How about you Rukia," Renji asked turning to the shorter woman.

"How about we go visit Rangiku," Rukia chimed before she grabbed both their hands, not giving either one of them a chance to confirm or deny her idea.

* * *

_Ah, so we get a little more background information on Akane and she's met Rukia and is going to meet Rangiku. This should be interesting. Until next time my dears. Thanks for all the support so far._


	4. Chapter Three: First Encounters

**I'm so depressed with the recent happenings in the Bleach manga. *spoilers for those who haven't read it yet* Yama-jii died and now I just wanna cry! *sigh* (There's a reason I don't like this recent arc and that there is why!) Enjoy.**

* * *

_Memoirs of a Third Seat_

_By: Shay Candy_

_Chapter Three – First Encounters_

* * *

"_Pay attention, Murasaki," the purple haired woman yelled to the redhead that stood completely oblivious to the oncoming attack that was hurdling towards her until it hit._

"_Ah, dammit," the redhead hissed as she grasped her now bleeding arm, looking down at the crimson liquid that flowed from the wound before looking up at the other woman, "What the hell Master Yoruichi?!"_

"_I told you to pay attention, Akane," Yoruichi said stepping forward. When she stood in front of her student, she took the damaged arm in her hand and looked it over, "It's just a flesh wound; you'll be fine." She released the other woman's arm and motioned for her to follow, "Mind telling me what's got you so preoccupied today? You should have been able to dodge that attack."_

_Akane caught her bottom lip between her teeth, looking to the side as she followed her master, "How about I tell you later?"_

"_Alright, tell me over a bath in the Healing Spring, ne?" Yoruichi said looking back at her subordinate._

_Akane nodded, her hand clutching her arm a bit tighter than before. A comfortable silence fell over the two as they made their way to the Healing Spring in the secret training grounds Yoruichi brought the redhead to in order to train her. Once they arrived, both quickly stripped from their clothing, placing them off to the side before stepping into the water._

_Akane sighed as she sank into the water; her injuries she sustained healing immediately upon contact with the water. It was quiet for a few more minutes before Yoruichi spoke again._

"_So, what's on your mind, Akane," Yoruichi asked making the woman in question look up. "Is there something wrong?"_

"_N-no, there's nothing wrong," Akane said looking down at the water. "It's just that it's already been a full century since my siblings were killed and my twin brother disappeared. Today marks the eve of Mai and Yuu's deaths and I guess I was a bit distracted by that."_

"_I see," Yoruichi said, her facial expression a thoughtful one. "Akane you know its fine to think about your family right? And… and if you feel it's necessary on the eves of their deaths you don't have to train. I can let you have those days off, but only if you want that, seeing as how you get distracted every year around those times."_

"_Master," Akane said looking over at the dark skinned woman._

_Yoruichi smiled, "I'm not some heartless werecat you know. I do know how it feels to lose someone close to you and if you need to take time off to cope with it, then its fine with me."_

_Akane smiled, "Thank you, Master Yoruichi."_

"_You're welcome," Yoruichi said flicking water at her subordinate, "Now cheer up! You being all forlorn and mopey is bringing me down too."_

_The red haired woman laughed flicking water back at her master, "If you wanted a water fight all you had to do was ask!"_

"_Then I challenge you," Yoruichi said before splashing water on the younger woman._

"_You're going down," Akane shouted back at her, pushing heavy waves of water at the purple haired woman, both giggling like mad._

…

"Akane," she heard someone call out to her making the blood red haired woman look up, eyebrows scrunched together.

"Huh, what," Akane asked blinking at the two lieutenants that walked in front of her.

"Are you alright back there Akane," Renji asked.

"We were talking to you and you kind of spaced out for a while," Rukia continued.

"Oh no I'm fine," Akane said giving a small smile. "I'm just doing a bit of thinking, don't mind me."

"Are you sure," Rukia asked irking a brow. "Rangiku is a tad bit lively; especially if she's drunk which she probably is. We could always let you go back to the barracks and meet her some other time if you'd like."

"No, no, I'm fine, I promise," Akane said waving her hands a bit. "I assure you it's no trouble at all going to meet Lieutenant Matsumoto right now. I've dealt with my share of lively women before. My sister Yuu was a bit… hyper if you will, more often than not and Mai had her occasional outbursts but not as much as Yuu. And of course when Master Yoruichi would get drunk off sake it would get a bit… crazy. I can handle the lieutenant."

"Well then I guess you really won't have any problems with Rangiku, eh," Renji asked irking a brow.

"That's right," Akane said stepping forward, placing a hand on their backs before pushing them forward, "So let's be on our way, nay?"

…

"Rukia, Renji, how great to see you both again," Rangiku slurred, a hiccup followed close after when Rukia, Renji, and Akane walked into the Tenth Division office, holding up a bottle of sake in greeting.

"Drinking on the job again, eh Rangiku," Renji asked noting all the empty sake bottles that littered the Captain's office. "Captain Hitsugaya is going to be upset about this mess."

"Oh don't worry about the captain, I can handle him," Rangiku giggled which was followed by a hiccup before she spotted Akane who was quietly standing behind the two lieutenants. "Hey that's a new face. Who is she, is she one of Soi Fon's? Her Shihakushō suggests it."

"Actually Rangiku, this is Akane Murasaki, Division Six's new Third Seat," Renji interjected, "The one I told you about yesterday."

"Eh, this is her," Rangiku chimed, jumping over the desk and walking toward the startled redhead to get a better look, "No wonder why you were talking about her like you had a crush on her, Renji. She's beautiful! Hello! I'm Rangiku Matsumoto, Division Ten's lieutenant and renowned gossiper. It's a pleasure to meet you!"

Akane's dark green eyes widened as she looked from the very drunk Rangiku who was giving her a thorough once over as she continued rambling on about something or other before shifting to her blushing lieutenant who was doing everything in his power not to look at his fellow redhead before shifting back to Rangiku who had turned to look back at Rukia.

"Hey Rukia," Rangiku called rather loudly, "Have you invited her to join the Women's Soul Reaper Association yet?"

"Women's… Soul Reaper… Association," Akane asked tilting her head to the side, her hair falling off her shoulder.

"I'll take that as a no," Rangiku said turning to look at the third seat again. "The Woman's Soul Reaper Association is exactly what it sounds like. We're a group of women that get together a few times out of the month to hold meetings and discuss various things and handle special events. We even handle the…"

"Rangiku, what have I told you about drinking on the job," a young man's voice cut in making everyone turn to look back at the white haired captain that stood in the entry way.

"Captain," Rangiku slurred, "Welcome back! How was your meeting?"

"Don't change the subject, Rangiku," the captain snapped.

"Uh, I just remembered, there was something I need to do for Captain Ukitake," Rukia said quickly making her way out of the office. "It was great seeing you Captain Hitsugaya!"

"Yeah and Captain Kuchiki said something about speaking with Akane and I when he returned from the Captain's meeting," Renji said walking forward and taking the woman's wrist in his arm, pulling her along with him. "See you later Rangiku!"

"Huh, where are you going," Rangiku said looking over her captain's head at their retreating figures. "I still wanted to get to know the new Third Seat."

"Maybe some other time, Rangiku," Renji called behind him. "We've got… uh… stuff to do for the captain."

"Oh… okay," Rangiku said before the shōji door closed behind them.

"Get this place cleaned up, Rangiku," Hitsugaya said rather annoyed.

"Aw Captain, I don't wanna clean up right now," Rangiku whined but conceded when Hitsugaya sent her an angry glare.

…

"So… why did we leave so early?" Akane asked her lieutenant when they finally caught up with Rukia who had run all the way to the sixth division barracks.

"Captain Hitsugaya is known for having a temper," Rukia explained. "I doubt you wanted to be there if he lost his top with Rangiku."

"I see," Akane said with a nod before she turned to leave, "It was nice meeting you, Rukia, but I must be on my way."

"Oh, alright," Rukia said. "It was nice meeting you as well Akane. And a word of advice, don't let my brother's icy demeanor get to you. He's like that to everyone, even me, but deep down he's as soft as a teddy bear."

"I have no idea what that is," Akane chuckled into her hand, "But I'll keep that in mind. Have a pleasant day."

She waved as she turned and walked off, leaving the two lieutenants behind.

"I wonder what's wrong," Rukia said as she watched the redhead disappear around the corner.

"I guess you haven't heard, huh," Renji said folding his arms over his chest. "Akane lost her entire family over 200 years ago. Four of her five siblings were killed suddenly when they were getting ready to enroll in the Shinō Academy and her twin brother disappeared without a trace."

"What about her parents," Rukia asked, brows furrowed.

"From what I know, they're dead too," Renji said. "She said she lived in the forest just outside of Zaraki with just her siblings. She didn't really go into detail about her parents."

"I see," Rukia said looking back to where the woman had been a few minutes before. "Poor thing, she's been through a lot. How'd she meet Yoruichi though?"

"She saved her from a Hollow that had blindsided her," Renji answered. "After caring for her, Yoruichi took her in as her pupil and trained her."

"Ah," Rukia said before turning to start walking again.

Renji quickly followed suit, letting a comfortable silence fall over the two of them.

…

Akane sighed as she walked towards the housing in the barracks, her head down, hands gripped tightly in her uniform, "She reminds me of you, Yuu."

A sad smile crossed her lips as her fingers dug deeper into her kosode, "I'm sure the two of you would get along perfectly."

She continued walking, her head bowed, unaware of the Captain that was walking towards her – who was also not paying attention – until she collided with him, making them both topple backward, Akane falling and the captain catching himself with ease.

With a soft groan, Akane pushed herself up off the ground, dusting off her pants as she turned to face the person she bumped into, "I apolo–" She stopped mid-apology when she realized it had been her captain that she ran into. "Captain Kuchiki, I apologize, I was lost in thought and didn't see you there. You're not… hurt?"

Byakuya irked a brow at the redhead, "I think that line was best suited for me to say, Murasaki. After all, you were the one who fell."

"Ah, I did," she said uneasily, a soft blush gracing her nose and cheeks.

"Are you hurt," Byakuya asked in his usual monotone.

"N-no, I'm fine," Akane stuttered.

"Good," Byakuya said before walking away, leaving his third seat behind to stare after him.

_And a word of advice, don't let my brother's icy demeanor get to you. He's like that to everyone, even me, but deep down he's as soft as a teddy bear._

_I still don't know what a teddy bear is but…_ Akane thought as she watched him disappear around the corner. _I suppose I should take her words into consideration. He did after all ask if I was alright. That's some kind of sign of compassion for others… right?_

She shrugged before turning and continuing on to the housing.

_I won't dwell on it for too long, _she concluded, stretching her arms over her head. _I'm too tired to do so. A nice nap may be just what I need._

She reached her room, pulling her key from the pocket of her hakama and putting it in the lock before twisting it and opening the door. She walked in, closing the door behind her before slipping out of her boots. She then made her way to the changing screen and removed her Shihakushō before changing into her yukata and making her way to the futon as she let her hair down from her usual style. She lay down on her side, her eyes closing as soon as her head hit the pillow and fell into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

**That's another chapter completed. More coming (hopefully) soon but with midterms and all… blah. Anyways, feedback is love!**


	5. Chapter Four: Bad Dreams Revealed Truths

**BYAKUYA'S ALIVE BITCHES! Sorry, had a random outbreak.**

* * *

_Memoirs of a Third Seat_

_By: Shay Candy_

_Chapter Four __–_ Bad Dreams, Revealed Truths

* * *

_The red head placed the bouquets of flowers down on top of the graves, her hands coming to rest in her lap. Deep green eyes shimmered with unshed tears as a sad smile creased her lips upward, "You've been gone for five years already but it feel like just yesterday that I found you by the river."_

_She sighed, reaching out to touch the crosses that served as grave markers for her brothers._

"_Mai and Yuu will be leaving tomorrow to take the exams in order to enroll in the Shinō Academy," she whispered, "I'm very proud of them and I know you both would be as well. I hope they do well and are admitted into the academy. They'll make fine Soul Reapers like you two would have… and some day… I'll join them. But for now I have to continue to look for Kenji. He went missing a few days ago after Mai and Yuu announced their decision. I haven't slept for the past two days because I've been waiting for him to come back home. I pray that he's okay and nothing happened to him."_

_She reached up and pushed a lock of red hair out of her face before turning back to the graves. She opened her mouth to continue speaking when a pair of blood curdling screams reached her ears. She sucked in a breath, scrambling to her feet as she turned to look behind her, _That sounds like… Mai and Yuu. Oh no.

"_I'll return another day," she told her brothers before she took off back toward the home she shared with her siblings, forgetting her sandals._

_She cut through the forest, pushing away loose branches of trees that got in her way as she ran home as fast as her already bruised bare feet would carry her. She had the sinking feeling something bad had happened to her sisters. _I just hope that I get there in time to help them.

_Ducking under another branch and leaping over an uprooted root, she skidded to a stop into the clearing her home sat in to see someone running in the opposite direction._

"_Hey wait," she called after the person before she heard someone emerge from the home. She turned to see her eldest sister walking out, holding a gushing wound, blood spilling onto the grass beneath her, "Mai!"_

_She ran forward, grasping her sister as she fell forward. Gently, she lowered them both to the ground, cradling the elder woman to her chest, "Mai what happened?"_

"_Ke… Ken…" Mai wheezed, trying to get the word out before she gasped, her green eyes rolling to the back of her head._

"_Mai," the redhead called shaking her sister's shoulders, "Mai stay with me. Please, please don't leave me too. M-Mai! Please, wake up!"_

_However, it was no use. Her sister had passed on in her arms, her eyes wide open, blood trickling down the side of her mouth, head tilted backward over her arm. Tears began to fall from the redhead's eyes, plopping down on the pale skin of the woman in her arms as she closed the dead woman's eyelids. Her nose buried itself in the woman's black hair as she cried, clutching to her sister's body for dear life, "Mai, I'm sorry."_

…

Akane jolted awake from her dream when she heard pounding on the door to her room. Quickly flipping the blanket that covered her back, she stood and made her way to the door, opening it to see her lieutenant standing there, a worried look on his face as he panted, "Renji? Why are you here?"

"Are you… alright," Renji wheezed, slightly out of breath as he brushed by her and entered the room, completely ignoring her question.

"I'm fine, why wouldn't I be," Akane asked as she watched him look around the room for any signs of danger, eyebrows furrowed together in confusion. "What are you doing?"

"Your reiatsu spiked," Renji explained as he dropped to his hands and knees, lifting the side of the over thrown blanket to search under the futon. When he saw nothing, he released it and stood again, facing the female third seat, "I came to make sure you were okay under the Captain's strict orders. He felt it too."

"But Captain Kuchiki isn't here," Akane said, an eyebrow rising beneath her bangs, "How could he have felt my reiatsu if it spiked all the way from his mansion?"

"You didn't know he comes in long before dawn," Renji asked, turning away from her when he realized that she was still in her sleeping attire. "He felt your reiatsu spike from the office. He wanted me to check and make sure you weren't under attack. So, what happened?"

Akane moved to sit down on the futon again, a piece of her loose red hair entwined in her fingers. "It was a dream… no, more like a memory – a bad memory at that. The memory of when I found my sisters dead." Green eyes looked down at the white yukata she was dressed in, her hand slightly tugging on the hair in it. "I've been having dreams about my siblings' deaths a lot lately. I don't know why though."

"Care to talk about it," Renji asked sitting down beside her, doing his best to avoid staring. She was, after all still dressed in her yukata that was made of very thin fabric and it would be very indecent of him to stare. He saw the way she tensed when he mentioned it and quickly added, "You don't have to if you don't want to."

"No it's fine," Akane said still looking down at her lap. "It'd be good for me to tell someone anyway. The only person who really knows everything that actually happened is Master Yoruichi. It would be good if someone else knew as well." She then looked up at the other redhead and smiled, "Wouldn't you agree, Renji?"

Renji nodded, "It's good to get things off your chest. I'll listen whenever you need to talk." He smiled, placing a hand on her head, ruffling the loose red locks playfully, "Besides, you've officially become one of my favourite people in the Gotei 13 over the past few weeks."

Akane smiled, swatting his hand away before she tried to straighten her hair back in place, "Thanks."

"So tell me, what happened in the dream," Renji asked removing his hand and letting it rest in his lap.

Akane took a deep breath, her green orbs sliding shut as she let her hands rest in her lap, her head bowed slightly. A few quiet moments passed between them before she spoke again, "I had been in the field where we buried my brothers setting a new bouquet of flowers when I heard this _awful _screaming. I had raced through the forest we lived in to get back to our home but I was too late. I arrived just as the killer was taking off. I wanted to go after him but my eldest sister stagger out of the shack just as I was getting ready to take off. I decided that the man would have to wait."

She reached up, brushing a lock of red hair behind her ear, "My sister, Mai, she was about to collapse and hit the ground hard had I not caught her. I sat with her until she died in my arms. She had whispered Ken, but I couldn't make any sense of what she was trying to tell me because she never finished."

"Could she have been talking about your twin?" Renji said tilting his head to the side.

"It's possible," Akane answered. "But why she would bring him up, I don't know. Kenji had been missing for a full two days when she and Yuu were killed. I hadn't slept that entire time due to worry."

"Well her killer could have known something about his whereabouts, maybe," Renji suggested.

"That is possible," Akane said, her fingers knitting tightly into her yukata. "Unfortunately I don't know because I was never able to find him. It's like he had disappeared into thin air. I searched through Rukongai for months for him but never found anything; not even a trace."

"That still doesn't explain why you would be having these dreams though," Renji said thoughtfully.

"Yes that is very true," Akane commented. "However…"

She trailed off, her lips pressing into a thin line.

"What is it," Renji asked when he noticed her stop speaking.

"Ever since my third year in the Shinō Academy, I've felt like someone's been watching me," Akane answered. "And it feels like it's gotten more frequent since I joined the Gotei Thirteen…" A hand came up to cup her chin. "Now that I think about it, in the fifty years that I lived alone after my siblings' deaths, and before I met Master Yoruichi, I've been seeing shadows following me around everywhere I went. Almost as if…"

"As if your siblings' killer were after you as well," Renji finished for her, irking a brow.

"Yes," Akane said.

"Hm," Renji hummed thoughtfully, "Can you think of any enemies you and your family could have possibly had?"

"None," Akane answered shaking her head in the negative. "We usually kept to ourselves, preferring not to get involved with many people for our own reasons. It was easier that way."

"What do you mean?"

Akane sighed, "My mother, she wasn't well liked in the different districts."

Renji's head tilted to the side, "Why?"

"She was a noble," Akane answered, "Granted she was of one of the lower ranked noble families, but a noble nonetheless. She denounced her family and left for the Rukongai after she met my father. He had worked for her family. Everyone knew who she was and they ridiculed her for denouncing her family to live in the slums of Rukongai. Many threats were made on her life so my parents decided that it would be best to just stay isolated."

"But why would she denounce her family," Renji asked, clearly confused.

"I was told that she left because she was being forced to marry," Akane answered. "The man her father chose for her was of a higher noble family but saw women as nothing but sex toys. Mother refused to live that life, no matter how much money his family had. And, she had fallen in love with my father so they ran away together."

"I see," Renji said as he pushed himself up from his seat on the futon. He placed a hand on her shoulder, fighting the blush that threatened to rise from being able to feel her skin beneath the yukata, "Don't dwell on it for too long though. We've got loads to do today. Captain says that we're going to be heading to the World of the Living today with Rukia for some special patrol mission. Seems like there've been quite a few disturbances in Karakura town lately and whenever a lower ranked Soul Reaper is sent, they come back either dead or fatally wounded."

"I see," Akane said standing as well as Renji moved his hand, "Do they have any leads?"

"None really, but Ichigo – the Substitute Soul Reaper, you'll meet him when we get there – said that he did see some weird masked guy that was controlling Hollows somehow," Renji said. "We don't know who he is and before Ichigo could get an answer out of him, he disappeared into thin air."

"Ah," Akane said as she began to make her way over to her changing screen. "I'll be ready within the hour. Where shall I meet you to leave?"

"Come to the Captain's office," Renji said as he turned to leave her room, "We'll go from there."

"Alright," Akane called from behind the screen as she changed into her Shihakushō.

She heard the door close before she stepped from behind the screen, pulling her sword across her back and fastening it over her chest with the button. She then picked up her brush, quickly fixing her hair in her signature style before turning and making her way out of the room, taking her ankle boots with her.

She quickly made her way through the barracks to the captain's office, tapping against the shoji door before she heard Captain Kuchiki give her the okay to enter. Pushing the screen back, she walked in, bowing to her superiors before looking up again.

"Murasaki, I trust everything is alright now," Byakuya asked irking a brow.

"Yes sir," Akane said with a quick nod.

"Hn, Renji has informed you of your mission, correct?"

"Yes sir."

"Good," he said getting up from his seat. "Follow me; Rukia and Captain Ukitake await our arrival at the Senkaimon."

"Yes sir," the lieutenant and third seat said in unison before falling into step behind the captain.

…

After a few minutes of walking, they arrived at the gate to the Senkaimon where Rukia, Captain Ukitake, and a few other Division Thirteen members were waiting. Bowing in greeting to the other captain, Akane turned to her own, waiting for him to speak.

"You all have been informed of your mission," Byakuya started. "You are to assist Ichigo Kurosaki and find out everything you can about this new uproar in the World of the Living. I expect a full report as soon as possible."

"Yes sir," the three said as the gates were opened and three Hell Butterflies appeared.

Each taking one, they walked through the gate, the doors closing behind them.

"Do you think they can handle this," Ukitake asked. "Especially your new third seat?"

"They all should be perfectly fine, Ukitake. Don't strain yourself with worry," Byakuya said as he turned to leave again.

* * *

**Gah, that's it for this chapter. Hopefully I'll have more for y'all soon. It's almost time for finals and after that I have a month out of school. I'll try to give y'all at least 3 to 5 updates in that amount of time, just stick with me!**

**Oh yeah and *spoilers ahead* does anyone besides me already know that it was Grimmjow in the tent in Ch. 518? Because I totally called it.**


	6. Chapter Five: Set the Stage

**It's been a while huh? Sorry guys, I've been very busy lately. Hopefully I can get another chapter out to you all soon after this one.**

* * *

_Memoirs of a Third Seat_

_By: Shay Candy_

_Chapter Five – Set the Stage_

* * *

_Red hair fell from the bun as the woman crossed her Bokken with her fellow student in the sparring match, chips of wood breaking off and flying through the air from impact._

"_Excellent job, Murasaki, Maruyama," the teacher said grinning at the two as they uncrossed their swords, stepping back from each other. "You are done for the day."_

_Both the blonde and the redhead bowed before walking back to their spots in the classroom._

"_Next group!"_

_Deciding that the sparring match was unimportant, the redhead glanced back out the window, looking at the blue, cloudless sky._

Ichiro, Daiyuki, Mai, Yuu, are you all resting peacefully? _A sad smile crossed her lips, her green eyes clouded with unshed tears. _I finished my training with Master Yoruichi and made it into the Shino academy. I'm doing well so far though my sword play can use a little work.

_She sighed, her eyes sliding shut for a moment. _

"_So, Akane, are you doing anything after class today," her sparring partner asked making the redhead open her eyes again._

_Intense green turned to face the blonde male beside her before she scuffed and turned away again, "If I have anything to do, I certainly won't be doing it with you."_

"_You cut me deep, Akane my love," the blonde said holding his hand over his chest where his heart is located, "So deep that it hurts."_

"_Call me your love again and I really will cut you Maruyama," Akane said glaring back at him. "Leave me alone."_

"_Touché, did you wake up on the wrong side of the futon today," Maruyama asked irking a blonde brow at her._

_The redhead rolled her eyes, folding her arms under her chest as she looked away, "Leave me alone, Hayate. Now. Or I will _hurt_ you."_

_Hayate huffed, folding his arms and rolling his eyes, "Fine, geez someone obviously didn't get enough sleep last night or something."_

"_You have absolutely no idea how hard it was to sleep last night," Akane whispered to herself, "Especially since I had _that _dream again."_

…

"Akane?"

The woman shook her head, strands of loose red hair flying around her as she looked up at the two lieutenants that were a few paces ahead of her, "Yes, what is it Rukia?"

"I asked if you were alright," Rukia said tilting her head to the side as she looked at the slightly taller woman. "We were talking to you then you spaced out. We were just trying to make sure everything was alright. If you don't feel up to the mission we can always excuse you and you can return. I'll explain to my brother why you weren't able to go through with it so that you won't get in trouble."

"N-no, no, nothing's wrong," Akane said offering a gentle smile. "I just got lost in my own thoughts for a moment. I can go through with the mission, I did not mean to startle the both of you."

"You sure you're alright," Renji asked. "After all…" he paused for a moment before continuing, "You did have quite the night."

"Wait did I miss something," Rukia asked looking from Renji to Akane who shook her head vigorously.

"No, it's nothing to worry about, just a little night terror," Akane explained hastily. "Why don't we just hurry and go, I'm sure our host is awaiting our arrival, right?"

"Yeah, you're right," Rukia said giving a slight nod. "Let's get moving."

"Right," Renji and Akane said in unison before continuing forward towards the end of the tunnel, the two red heads walking side by side. "Sorry about that Akane."

"It's fine," Akane whispered, glancing at him from the corner of her eye, "Just make sure you keep that between us for just a little while longer. I'm not ready for everyone to know just yet."

"You have my word, I won't say anything to anyone," Renji said.

"That includes Captain Kuchiki," Akane said folding her arms over her chest as she glanced up at him. "I want to be the one to tell him when I feel it's time for him to know."

"Right, not a word will be said by me, that much I promise," Renji whispered giving her a slight smile which she returned.

"Thanks Renji," Akane said. "I appreciate it a lot."

…

"Why the heck am I here Mr. Hat and Clogs? Why should I have to meet the soul reapers that are coming here for some mission," the orange head asked as he sat with his hands planted on his knees. "I'm not sure how I would benefit in meeting up with a couple people from the Soul Society."

"My, my Ichigo, you're quite the naïve one aren't you," the blonde man the orange head called "Hat and Clogs" said as he placed his fan up to cover the lower half of his face. "Are you forgetting you're pretty much the only one who has come into contact with the new threat that has come to Karakura Town? We need you here so you can tell them everything you remember about that night."

"Oh, that's right," Ichigo said blinking, leaning back a bit. "So who are these soul reapers that are supposed to be coming here to investigate what's going on?"

"Two of them you know very well," the blonde said smiling behind his fan. "And they should be here right… about… now."

"Yo!"

Ichigo turned at the sound of the voice, looking to see Renji, Rukia, and another woman standing behind him in the doorway.

Ichigo grinned, standing up, "Rukia, Renji, you two were assigned to this mission? They didn't send someone more suitable than you two? And who's your third? I've never…"

BAM!

Ichigo was cut off by a double punch to the face from both Rukia and Renji before their hands went to rest at their hips again. The other redhead that was with them placed her hand to her mouth to stifle the giggle that threatened to escape.

"Who isn't suitable to take care of this mission," Rukia asked, her eyes closed as her hands continued to rest at her hips. "I'm pretty sure Renji and I are more than fit to handle this mission on our own, and with Akane's help it should be no problem."

"Akane?" Ichigo looked at the other woman that stood behind Rukia, his head tilted, "That's her name, it fits considering her hair. Is she new?"

There was another hit to his face from Rukia, "Of course she's new you idiot!"

"Sheesh must you always hit me," Ichigo asked as he rubbed his chin. "Anyways, what's your story, who are you?"

"Ichigo, you need to show…" Rukia started, getting ready to swing at him again.

"No it's alright Rukia," Akane interjected, "He should know who I am, especially if we're going to be working together for a while. I do make it a point to know those I'm preparing to fight alongside someday." She turned to face Ichigo again, dark green eyes shining, slightly amused, "I'm Akane Murasaki, Third Seat of the Sixth Division. I've heard quite a bit about you, Ichigo Kurosaki. It's nice to finally meet you."

"Ah Akane, you're here too," the small black cat said as it walked into the room, jumping up on the blonde's shoulder who sat quietly.

"Master Yoruichi," Akane said bowing her head, "It's nice to see you again. I was assigned by Captain Kuchiki to come and assist Lieutenants Kuchiki and Abarai in the investigation of the happenings in Karakura Town."

"Wait, _Master _Yoruichi," Ichigo asked. "Is there something I'm missing here?"

"Akane is my apprentice from over one hundred years ago, Ichigo," Yoruichi explained, "Long before you were born. I took her on as a student after she saved my life."

"Wow, small world," Ichigo said.

"Enough about that however," Akane said cutting the subject short. "Ichigo, we were told that you were the only one to come in contact with this new threat. Can you tell us what all you remember?"

"Uh, yeah sure," Ichigo said rubbing the back of his neck. "Maybe we should all sit down for this one though."

"I'll have Tessai prepare some tea for us," the blonde said hiding behind his fan again before he turned to walk away as Yoruichi jumped off his shoulder.

"Thank you, Mr. Urahara," Akane said nodding to him as she took a seat beside Rukia before Yoruichi appeared into her lap. Akane used the back of her hand to stroke her master's fur, "It is appreciated."

* * *

**Short chapter. More will be explained next time. Thanks for reading loves. I hope to have more as soon as possible.**


	7. Chapter Six: Revelations

**A late birthday present for one of my favourite authors on here. Happy belated birthday Jaylonni Love!**

* * *

_Memoirs of a Third Seat_

_By: Shay Candy_

_Chapter Six – Revelations_

* * *

The redhead's brows furrowed as she looked directly at the orange head that sat across from her, "You're sure he had black hair and dark green eyes, Ichigo?"

"Yeah," Ichigo answered rubbing the back of his neck. "He was kinda tall, around Renji's height and had black hair and green eyes." He turned to look at Akane, "He kinda looked like a tall male version of you, just with black hair."

"That can't be possible," Akane whispered more so to herself. "It absolutely can't be possible."

"Is there something you're not telling us," Kisuke inquired as he irked a brow at the red haired woman who sat with her hands digging into the pants of her shihakushō. "You've gotten awful quiet all of a sudden."

The redhead however, did not answer his question, choosing to ask one of her own, "Ichigo, tell me something… did he say his name?"

"Yeah I think so," Ichigo said scratching his head, trying to remember if he had been told the man's name. "It was Ken-something. Kinda a common name."

"Kenji…" Akane whispered.

"That's it," Ichigo said snapping his fingers. "He said his name was Kenji Murasaki. Why do you know him?"

"Unfortunately," Akane answered, her voice barely a whisper, "I do… he's my long lost twin brother."

A chorus of gasps sounded through the room from everyone but Renji and Yoruichi who both stared at her, already knowing this bit of information.

"Maybe I should explain in complete detail to catch you all up to speed," Akane suggested before sighing. "Kenji is my twin brother, one of my five siblings. Over 200 years ago, he disappeared without a trace after the murders of our siblings. I thought he was dead, but now you've proven me wrong."

"So you mean to tell me that this guy attacking us is your long lost twin brother," Ichigo asked irking a brow. "What does he have something against Soul Reapers or something? We never did anything to him. The hell is he attacking us for?"

"That's just it Ichigo," Akane said looking up again. "He does have something against Soul Reapers. He believes that they are the cause of our parent's deaths. And the only reason he is attacking is because of me. He believes I am dishonouring Mother and Father's memory by becoming the very thing that "killed" them so many years ago. And I believe he is the cause of the deaths of my siblings… Mai, Yuu, Ichiru, Daiyuki, all four of them, cut down in cold blood because of our own brother."

"He killed your siblings?!"

This came from Rukia, Renji, and Ichigo who were all extremely surprised by what they heard. What kind of monster would murder his own siblings? How did he even live with himself for all these years? How does he even have the gall to come back and try to finish the job?!

"There is no need to yell," Akane hissed, her voice cold as ice. "But yes, he is the cause of their deaths and now he has come back to finish me off, the only other living Murasaki child who has become the very thing he hates most for the wrong reasons… a Soul Reaper."

"But why would he kill you just for being what you are," Kisuke asked, his brow furrowing.

"Kenji hates all Soul Reapers because of the deaths of my parents, as I have explained before," Akane answered. "He was misled to believe that they are the cause of their deaths when it was actually a lone Hollow that had killed them. We all arrived on the scene just in time to see the Soul Reapers finishing off the Hollow… they tried to explain what had happened but Kenji lost it and ran off before hearing the entire story…"

…

_The screams of a man and woman echoed through the forest followed by the screech of a Hollow making the five children jump in alarm._

"_Did you hear that," the lone redhead asked, her brows furrowing._

"_Yeah… it sounded like a Hollow," a dark haired male said looking up from the fish he was cleaning._

"_And those screams…" one of the two raven haired women commented, "Those screams sounded like… they sounded like…"_

"_They sounded like the screams of mother and father," the eldest of the group answered. "C'mon we don't have time to waste! We have to go see what's wrong, Mom and Dad could be in trouble right now! We can't afford to lose them."_

_The redhead was the first to get to her feet, racing to the door. She was thankful that she preferred pants over the long kimonos her sisters wore. It would have been much harder for her to move in them._

_Quickly slipping into her flats that lay by the entrance, she raced through the forest towards the screams, her siblings close behind her._

Hopefully they're alright, _she thought to herself as she moved through the trees, pushing brush and branches out of her way when she came to them. _We can't afford to lose Mother and Father… otherwise… I don't even want to think about it.

_Ducking under another branch, the young girl skidded to a stop, her emerald green eyes widening drastically at the scene before her. She stood there, frozen, breathing heavily when she registered her siblings were there also by their gasps. _

"_Momma… Papa…" she whispered before falling to her knees._

_Before the group of siblings were the lifeless bodies of their parents, blood soaking through their clothing and staining the grass. Next to the slain bodies were a pair of Soul Reapers that looked at the siblings with remorse filled eyes._

"_We're…" one started before being cut off by a fist colliding with his face._

"_You _bastards_," Kenji hissed as he stared up at them, his fists balled, ready for another attack. "How dare you do this to our parents?! Do you hate the people of the Rukon district that much that you have to mercilessly murder them like this? You took away our parents now we have to fend for ourselves. I hope you're happy you filthy bastards."_

"_You misunderstand, we didn't…" the one who was punched started only to be cut off once more by another blow to the face._

"_I don't want to hear it!" Kenji yelled before turning to run away. "You killed my parents! You will regret it you bastards. I'll make you and all your people pay some day. Just you wait and see! I promise you will regret what you've done today!"_

_Everyone watched in utter shock as the male ran away, the redhead getting up to follow when he was no longer in their sight only to be stopped by a hand being placed on her shoulder._

"_Don't, Akane," the eldest said looking down at his little sister. "It might be best if we learn what really happened and let Kenji cool down for a little bit, alone. He's not thinking straight and I would hate if he did something he would later regret to you…"_

_The redhead, Akane, nodded, placing her hand to her chest, "Alright Ichiro."_

"_Now," Ichiro started as he turned to look back at the two Soul Reaper that were still standing there. "I apologize for my brother's behaviour… he's not used to seeing this kind of thing. We never had someone we cared about… killed. Especially not like this."_

_His eyes flicked to his dead parents before looking back up at them again._

"_Please," Akane said stepping forward, her hand still on her chest as tears pooled in her emerald eyes, "Please tell us what happened to Momma and Papa. Please tell us why they had to be taken away from us."_

"_They were attacked by a Hollow," the other Soul Reaper answered. "We tried to save them but by the time we were able to kill it, your parents had already lost a great deal of blood and died instantly. We sincerely apologize for the loss…"_

_Akane turned, burying her face in Ichiro's torso, her hands clutching at the fabric of his favourite haori he was wearing. Hot tears began to run down her cheeks, soaking into the fabric as one of her brother's hands came to rest on her back, holding her close._

"_Again, we're so sorry but there was nothing else we could do," the Soul Reaper that had been hit said._

"_It's alright," the second eldest said looking down at the bodies of his now dead parents. "Thank you for at least trying to save them… now if you will excuse us," he sniffed, holding back his own tears, "I'd like it if we could take them back to give them a proper burial."_

"_As you wish," the second Soul Reaper said with a nod._

"_Mai, take Akane," Ichiro said looking over at the eldest female. "Daiyuki and I will carry Mom and Dad back to the clearing… we'll bury them there."_

"_R-right," Mai choked out as she reached to grab her youngest sister's shoulders, pulling her away from their brother and into her arms. "Let it all out Akane. It's alright to."_

_Akane nodded, tears still running down her cheeks as she clutched tightly to her sister._

"_Take her back to the house you two," Daiyuki said as he lifted their mother in his arms. "I'd rather she didn't have to see this for too much longer."_

"_I agree," Ichiro said situating their father in his arms. "It's painful enough as it is."_

"_Right," Mai said before turning to look at her other sister," Come, Yuu, let's go back home and wait for the boys to return."_

_Yuu nodded before looking back at her brothers, "When you finish burying them, find Kenji and bring him home. I would hate it if something happened to him too."_

"_We'll bring him home," Ichiro answered. "Now go on and take her home. Make sure she rests."_

"_Right," the two said before taking either one of Akane's shoulders and leading her away from the sight._

_As they walked, she looked over her shoulder, _Goodbye, Momma and Papa. I love you.

…

Her fist slammed down on the table, making the dishes that sat there rattle, "Why?"

"Akane," Renji called to her, reaching to touch her shoulder gently.

"Sorry," Akane answered. "Sorry. It's just hard to realize that your brother is a cold blooded killer that single handedly murdered your four siblings and is now trying to kill you too…" She reached up and wiped the tears away from her cheeks, "And he won't rest until he has accomplished his goal."

"And what do you think his goal might be," Kisuke asked irking a brow.

"He won't stop at me," Akane answered. "He swore revenge on every Soul Reaper back then. If he is able to kill me, he will surely try to eliminate every single Soul Reaper here and in the Seireitei."

"So what can we do," Ichigo asked.

"For now, the only thing you can truly do, is be careful," Akane said looking over at the orange head. "Kenji is very cunning and very smart. If he catches you off guard, he will not hesitate to kill you. That's how he got my brothers and sisters."

"And will you be reporting this to the Head Captain," Yoruichi asked folding her paws one over the other as she rested her head on them.

"We have no choice," Renji answered. "The Head Captain and every one of the Squad Captains deserve to know about what we found out… and Akane has to be the one to tell them all since she knows the culprit the best."

The redhead nodded solemnly, "I understand."

…

There was a knock at the door that made the raven haired captain look up from the paperwork he was working on. His brow irked, "You may enter."

The shoji door slid opened to reveal a messenger who kneeled, bowing his head, "Reporting sir."

"What do you have to report," the captain asked.

"By order of Head Captain Yamamoto, it is required that you, Captain Kuchiki, attend an emergency meeting in the Division One meeting centre," the messenger stated. "It is a very important matter."

"Is there any other information you can give," Captain Kuchiki asked as he stood, gathering his zanpakutō before tucking it in his belt at his side.

"No sir, that is all I was told," the other man answered.

"Very well then, I shall be on my way," the raven haired captain said as he made his way out.

Closing the shoji door behind him, the man made his way from the Sixth Division to the First… curious about what exactly was going on, _a sudden emergency meeting? Something must have been found by the team we sent to the World of the Living this morning… hn._

He continued onward, catching up to the Eighth and Tenth Division captains that were just entering the grounds as well.

"Captain Kuchiki," the short, white haired male said gaining the taller man's attention, "Do you have any indication as to what this is all about? It was very sudden and unexpected."

"It is possible that Head Captain Yamamoto called this meeting due to the happenings in the World of the Living," Kuchiki answered. "A team was sent early this morning to investigate. It was thought the investigation would take longer… it seems we were wrong."

"I see," the white haired male said, turquoise eyes narrowing in thought. "Then we shall see what information they were able to gather."

The other two captains nodded, agreeing with his statement as they entered the meeting hall, taking their places in their distinctive rows.

…

Akane looked up when she felt her captain's spiritual pressure, slightly nervous. Now he would know about her past long before she wished for him to. And what made it worse was he wasn't the only one that would be present for this meeting. Every Captain of the Gotei 13 were present for this meeting. Now every captain would be aware of her deepest, darkest secrets.

"Head Captain Yamamoto, if you do not mind my asking, what was this meeting called for," one of the two female captains asked looking up at the old man before them from her place in line.

"A good question Captain Unohana, you will learn soon enough," Yamamoto said. "Before we begin I would like to thank you all for taking time out of your busy schedules to attend today's meeting. Now that, that's out of the way, let this captain's meeting begin." He turned to look at the redhead kneeling beside him, "You may begin to explain your findings Third Seat Murasaki when you are ready."

"Yes sir," Akane said nodding before getting to her feet. She stared out at the captain's that stood there, "During our brief mission to the World of the Living, Lieutenants Kuchiki and Abarai and myself learned from the substitute soul reaper Ichigo Kurosaki the name of the attacker and a possible motive."

"And those would be," the division ten captain asked.

"The reason he is attacking Soul Reapers is because of revenge… and me," Akane said grimly. "His name is Kenji, Kenji Murasaki. He is my long lost twin brother."

Silence fell over the room for a moment as Akane's revelation set in.

"What do you suggest we do, Third Seat Murasaki," the division two captain asked. "Since you would know him best."

"The only suggestion I can give is to be careful," Akane answered. "Kenji is dangerous and will not hesitate to kill any of you."

"Che, let me have a whack at 'em," the division eleven captain suggested. "I'll kill him on the spot with no problems."

"No, Captain Zaraki," Akane said looking over at him. "Kenji is far too cunning and tactful. He will kill you and you wouldn't even see it coming. I know my brother, it won't be easy to take him down."

"I would have to agree with my Third Seat," Byakuya spoke for the first time. "We do not know this enemy therefore we cannot act on impulse. We must plan carefully. For now, I suggest we take her advice and see if there is any other information we can find."

"I agree, Captain Kuchiki," Yamamoto said finally. "Third Seat Murasaki, I have a task for you."

Akane looked up at the old man, "Sir?"

"You will work with most of the captains and all lieutenants as well as the most able for battle seated officers and train them on how to properly handle your brother," Yamamoto stated. "The training will begin Monday."

There was a brief nod of her head, "Yes sir."

"Captain Ukitake I wish for you to create a team to do further research on this Kenji fellow," Yamamoto continued. "Have them find any and all information they can."

"Yes sir," Ukitake answered.

"Also, I would like for someone to contact Kisuke Urahara and Ichigo Kurosaki," Yamamoto said. "Have them keep a closer eye on the happenings in the World of the Living."

"I'll take care of that myself sir," the second division captain offered.

"Very well, Captain Soi-Fon," Yamamoto said. "You are all dismissed."

"Yes sir," everyone present said in unison before turning to leave the meeting hall.

"Captain Kuchiki," Yamamoto called making the man stop to look over his shoulder. "Stay for a moment, there is something I wish to ask of you."

The man turned just as his Third Seat left the room, the doors closing behind her, "Yes, Head Captain Yamamoto? Is there something wrong?"

"Your Third Seat, keep an eye on her," Yamamoto said before continuing when he saw the skeptical look the man was giving him. "It is not that I do not trust her. I simply wish to keep her safe. She stated that her brother was after her and I would rather not have anything bad happen to her."

"I understand," Byakuya answered giving a brief nod. "Is there anything else?"

"That will be all Captain Kuchiki," Yamamoto said giving a nod of dismissal.

"Yes sir," Byakuya said turning to leave the meeting hall once more.

"Let us pray that there are no casualties or very few if they cannot be avoided," he said standing from his seat.

* * *

**It's all coming together. Sorry for the long wait but it's now summer and I'll try my damnedest to update as much as possible. Hopefully you all enjoyed.**


End file.
